JHorror Movie Night!
by LittleTayy
Summary: Dealer's Choice Challenge, Author's Corner. Rossi decides to join Emily in her Japanese Horror movie night!


**J-Horror Movie Night!**

Emily Prentiss glanced around her dark living room as she paused the current movie on her screen. She didn't know what had possessed her to pick a horror film to watch on her day off, a _Japanese_ horror film nonetheless. It wasn't like she didn't see enough of the worst of humanity everyday but now she'd decided to bring it into her home too; sometimes even she didn't understand herself.

What had her pausing the movie though hadn't been the fact that she was questioning her sanity; no that only came after the ominous ringing of a cell phone was heard throughout her apartment. She looked around, her eyes wide as she tried to comprehend where exactly the offensive noise was coming from. Pushing the blanket covering her legs off she slowly stood up walking around the lounge room looking for her phone. After several more rings she finally found it and wasn't surprised to find it had gone to voicemail. That thought made her freeze in place; _this was just like the movie!_ She thought.

Several minutes of staring at the phone later, Emily heard someone pounding on her front door, making her jump and drop her phone. Obviously she knew being scared by a movie was stupid but the way they made those damn horror movies was just all too convincing. Collecting herself she strode down the hall to her door, looking through the peep hole before letting out a sigh of relief and unlocking the door.

"Thank God you're here," Emily exclaimed as soon as she opened the door to David Rossi. She pulled him in by his coat lapels and dragged him into the lounge room with her.

"Why what's wrong? Did something happen?" the older profiler asked, his eyes running over Emily's body to check for any injuries.

"What? No, no nothing like that," she said, easing Rossi's mind.

"Then why so happy to see me?"

"Well…" she started, looking away sheepishly, "You'll think I'm being silly."

"Never Emily," Rossi told her sincerely as they sat down on the lounge.

"Okay but you have to promise not to comment and that you'll watch the rest of it with me," she said. Rossi nodded his head in agreement, "I was watching _Chakushin ari_."

The older profiler looked at her confused for a moment, not really knowing what she was talking about. From what he could gather she was watching a foreign film.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Well in English it's called, _One Missed Call_," Emily admitted smiling sheepishly. Rossi shook his head, only Emily would pick a horror movie to watch on her night off.

"Seriously Emily, don't you see enough of that at work?" He asked trying hard not to laugh at the face she was making.

"Yes but I didn't think the Japanese version would be that scary, I mean I could sit through the Hollywood version okay," she mumbled pouting at him.

"Fine," Rossi sighed, "I'll watch this one with you and then that's it," he said, pulling Emily to his side and covering them both with the blanket she kicked off earlier.

"Actually," Emily said, "I was planning a Japanese horror movie night," she gestured to the three other DVD cases on her coffee table. Rossi looked at the pile and shook his head again, picking up the DVDs he looked over them carefully. There was one with a yellow cover and a woman holding a hypodermic needle, _Audition_; another with an Asian woman with black hair in her face, _Ju-On_ and the last one with people's eyes on the cover _Ringu_, which he recognized as the Japanese version of _The Ring_.

"Were you really going to watch all these?" he asked in disbelief. She merely nodded her head at him and sighed. "Well I guess I'm up for some horror," he mumbled making Emily beam up at him.

* * *

_AN: Hello! Well this was for the Dealer's Choice Challenge. My Pairing and items to use were; Rossi/Prentiss and Prentiss' Apartment, scary movie and a blanket. I wasn't too sure what classified as a scary movie so I just went with J-Horror as that's really the only type of 'scary' movies I watch. Haha. So I hope I've done this right and yeah. Enjoy. :)_

_Oh and the Jap translations: Audition - Odishun; Ju-On - The Grudge; Ringu - The Ring; Chakushin ari - One Missed Call. :)_


End file.
